Lili's Twin
by PurpleAngel5000
Summary: Lili has a twin sister! They trade places and see that their lives aren't as easy to live as they thought it would. Can they resolve this matter and get on with their lives?
1. Chapter 1: I Wish I Were You!

**_Yo! I got this crazy idea. What if Lili de Rocheforte had a twin? I kno, right? Lili's sister's name is Lilah. Its like Delilah but i wanted it to start with an L too. She is her twin after all. :) Hope you guys like this story._**

Chapter 1: I Wish I Were You!

It was a pretty warm day at Mishima High. The cherry blossom trees were slowly swaying back and forth from the little breeze that was blowing. It was lunch time for the students. Boys were playing sports in the fields. Girls were chatting while sitting on the grass. Some were sitting near the cafeteria. There was even a snack store for the students.

Some students began to clear the way and made room for someone. "I would like a bottle of water please," said a soft yet firm voice. Her long golden blonde locks seemed to fall down to her waist. Her pink lips were curled into a smile. She had fair white skin with no blemish in site. Her icy blue eyes shined bright. She added her own style to her school uniform.

Boys beside her stared in awe at the beautiful blonde. Some girls began to feel intimidated and frowned with jealousy. But she just ignored them. She didn't care what others thought of her.

She waited patiently for her drink. Seconds later, the student clerk at the small store handed her her water. Lilli thanked the clerk and paid for her water. She walked out of the line; tossing her long soft hair off of her shoulder. It flowed gently into the breeze and gracefully landed of her back. She walked away swaying her hips a little. There's no doubt that the boys were still staring.

Lili was the daughter of a rich man who owned Rochforte Enterprises, a successful oil company. But being rich had its downfalls. She was kidnapped plenty of times. But she managed to escape easily. Lili practices her fighting along with her gymnastics. They come in handy when your constantly fighting off kidnappers.

Up ahead was a big crowd. Lili began to walk towards it and was immediately greeted. She was apart of the popular crowds of course. She had many friends, but only one person remained dear to her heart.

"Yo! Lili!" called a voice that seemed a bit familiar to Lili's. Lili turned in the same direction as her caller.

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes; the same as Lili's; rushed towards her direction. She wore the same school uniform as Lili, only she had different accessories added to it. She also had a sky-blue streak in her hair. Blue was pretty much her thing other than Lili with her pink.

"Well now, if it isn't my dear sister Lilah." Lili tossed her hair to the side again and willingly opened her arms to greet her sister with a hug.

Lilah hurried towards her sister with her arms open the same way. Soon they came in contact and gave their hugs.

Yes indeed, Lili had a twin sister. Lili was the oldest by two minutes. Lilah was never in Lili's situation because she was kept hidden by her father's orders. But Lilah insisted on going to school with her sister.

"I feel like I hardly get to see you," Lili complained.

"We live together!" Lilah reminded.

"I know, but you know how protective father is of you. Even though your training is going well he still wants to be sure."

"I know, sister. I just wish he'd let me have freedom like you," Lila's expression lowered.

"Hey, it's not all that. I still have responsibilities I have to attend to. Freedom is limited in a princess's life," Lili reminded her nodded looking at her twin with her blue eyes widen.

Even though they're the same age, their minds thought different at times. Lili was more maturer than Lilah. She was used to taking care of business, but she was always the center of attention.

Lilah was all about fun. She wasn't as responsible as Lili. You can tell by the countless numbers of broken vases over her child hood. But she was really into her gymnastics like Lili. They'd practice together. Lili is even teaching her twin a few fighting styles(father wasn't to sure). Lili insisted. It was the least she could do for her younger sibling. Plus it comes in handy. Lili used to be involved in street fighting. Her father wasn't very fond of the idea. But Lili couldn't get enough of it. And entering the last King of Iron Fist Tournament made her feel right at home.

As soon as Lilah was about to make her statement, she was interrupted by her cell phone. Her text-tone made a ding sound like tapping on glass with a spoon. Lilha took a look at her phone to see who it was. Her face began to frown. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Lili gave a confused look at her sister.

"What's the matter? Is it boy trouble?" Lili asked.

"Its nothing," Lilah looked down at her 2-inch heel shoes.

"Don't tell me nothing! You know I can tell what's bothering you. I can practically read your thoughts!" Lili gave her twin a caring yet cocky look.

Lilah sighed; annoyed at her sister's abilities. She hated it when Lili could tell what she was thinking. It was like she didn't have a mind of her own! But, she was right. It was boy trouble. Lilah hated the idea of admitting her sister was right, but she knew Lili wasn't gonna let this go so easily. There was no convincing the blonde headed beauty.

Lilah just turned her back on her sister; hoping she would drop it knowing she wouldn't.

"I'll take your silence as a definite YES!" Lili said teasing her baby sister.

"You're so relentless!" Lilah turned to face her sister face to face. Lilah was beginning to turn red out of anger.

"You just hate the fact that I'm right," Lili said with a smirk.

Lilah just rolled her eyes.

"Awe, c'mon! Just tell me. You can tell me anything." Lili put a comforting hand on Lilah's shoulder.

Lilah sighed once more. She was right. She was her twin after all. What could happen?

"Oh, alright!" Lilah gave in. "It's my boyfriend, Dean." Lilah looked back down at her shoes.

Lili gave a slight smirk, but her head was turned the opposite way so her sister couldn't see. But inside, Lili was jumping up and down sceaming and doing backflips like she always did shouting,"I knew it! I knew it! I WAS RIGHT! I'M SO GOOD AT THIS! Mind reading should be my second calling."

After Lili was done with her victory act in her mind, she faced her distressed sister and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Awe, Lilah. C'mon, tell your big sis all about it."

Hearing this, Lilah gave a small smile. She finally looked back up at her older twin.

"Well.." Lilah began. "He's been bugging the _crap_ outta me for the past four weeks! Every single time, he's always calling me, and texting me.. I cant _stand_ it! And he's so.. _polite_! I want a guy that doesn't wear sweater vests all the time and isn't afraid to get his shoes dirty! And.."

"Whoa! Lilah, your turning red," Lili stopped her.

Lilah grabbed her head and rubbed at her temples. She made a mental note to remind herself to order Sebastian to give her a head massage when she gets home. Sebastian gives the best massages.

"You're right," Lilah sighed. "But I can't take it anymore! I need a real man, Lili! You understand me, don't you?" Lilah looked up at her sister with big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I totally do. But, you should really give him a chance. I mean..."

"LILI!" called a voice.

Lili's blue eyes widen. She froze on the spot. Lilah stared at her twin in confusion.

"Umm, Lili?" Lilah tried to snap her sister out of her terror.

"Oh no," Lili trailed off. Just up ahead came a young looking man with red hair. His arms looked pretty toned and fit. He wore goggles on top of his head that pushed his hair back.

Lili grabbed Lilah's hand and began pushing through the crowd.

"Wait! What's going on?" Lilah asked in confusion. But Lili was too busy trying to make her escape. She soon reached the end of the crowd and through the grass. Up ahead was the restrooms. Lili pushed through the girl's restroom doors and slammed them shut behind her. Not that he would follow them inside. Unless he was that desperate!

Lili rested her head against the pink restroom door. She wasn't one to normally touch anything in public restrooms, but she needed to lean on something, and the restroom door was the cleanest thing she could find.

Lilah faced her sister in udder confusion. "Okay, who the heck was that?" Lilah asked while gasping for air. Her face turned back to its original color as well as Lili's did.

"That was Hwoarang. He's a Korean student who transferred here. Ever since he laid eyes on me he's been trying to get my attention."

Lilah cocked an eye brow.

"So, why are you hiding from him?"

"Because.." Lili began. She took her head off of the door. "Because, he won't rest until he has me in his arms. He's relentless! Out of all the girls in this school he wants me! Well I can't blame him. I mean look at me." Lili turned to a mirror and made a model pose.

"Can you get to the point?" Lilah shook her head at her sister's conceited ways.

"Right," Lili turned from the mirror and got back to reality. "But the problem is, I'm not attracted to guys like him. Sure he's pretty buff, and he rides a motorcycle, and he has great hair, but he's just too cocky. I want a guy who isn't all about himself." Lili took two steps forward and pressed her hands together.

Lilah chuckled to herself. "If you ask me, you two would make an adorable couple. Your all about yourself too, even if you don't realize it." Lilah gave a smirk.

"Yes, but I know when to show it and when not too." Lili tossed her blonde hair out of the way. Lilah rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, back to you." Lili pointed at her twin. "Thought I forgot?"

Lilah sighed. "Do we have to go back to him?"

"Yes! What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know! I don't wanna hurt his feelings or anything, but I don't wanna stay together. I know if I tell him he'll just die! And I can't live with that on my conscience." Lilah dropped her head.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. I mean its not like he'll cry or anything." Lili assured her.

"I don't know, he can get pretty emotional," Lilah said.

"Point taken."

The began to ring. Lili and Lilah looked up as if the were right next to the bell.

"C'mon, we don't wanna be late." Lili said,

Lilah nodded and they were on their way to their next class.

School was finally over, and everyone exited out of their class rooms. The sun was just setting. It made a mixture of colors in the sky filled with a light blue, yellowish orange, and a hint of pink. The colors reflected on the schools golden statue of the founder of the school. It was a beautiful site to see. Japan was a beautiful place, if you get passed the oil, toxic fumes, and litter in the streets.

Lili and Lilah headed down the stairs and out to the front of the school. Just ahead was a limbo waiting for them just beyond the gates. When they approached the limo, they were kindly greeted by their driver. He opened the door in a gentleman way and let them in. Soon they were off heading home.

Back at the Rochefort manner, Lili and Lilah were having dinner with their father.

"So, how did my other little princess do today?" he asked his first daughter.

"She did great. She made it to all her classes on time, she paid attention in class," Lili continued on and on about how well things were going. Even though she knew much of the stuff she was saying wasn't true.

"That's my girl! I'm very proud of you. Both of you."

Lili and Lilah gave a smirk to each other. They always covered for each other when it came to their father.

It was finally time to unwind. The two twins go got dressed in their night gowns. One pink and the other a baby blue. You can guess which is which.

"You know.." Lilah began. "Father treats you like your my own personal baby sitter."

Lili turned and gave a surprised look. "What? No he doesn't. I'm just reporting back to him how well your doing. And by you doing well, I mean your imaginary good little school girl." Lili put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just saying, he could of asked me how I was doing. I can speak for myself you know." Lilah instead crossed her arms.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you, your a terrible liar."

Lilah flinched a little at her sister's comment. "Oh, so _I'm_ a terrible liar?" She put her hand on her chest.

"Mhm, terrible." Lili shook her head.

"You think your better than me at everything," Lilah said.

"That's because I am," Lili flipped her hair.

"And stop that!"

"What, this?" Lili flipped her hair once more.

"Yes, that! Your hair's not that pretty."

"Do i detect a hint of jealousy in my little sister?" Lili smirked.

"Why don't you tell Hwoarang about it," Lilah retorted.

Lili's smriked faded away. Did she really just go there?

"You know I would, but I'm too busy telling Dean."

Lilah's eyes widen. But the battle wasn't over.

"You know Lilah, your too spoiled to see the value you have in life. You want to break up with your boyfriend that your lucky enough to have, and just expect another to come along. Not to mention father's deep concern for you."

Lilah crossed her arms once more.

"Oh really? Well, at least you have freedom. I can barely set foot out of the house without father's approval! And I can't stand you babysitting me everywhere I go!"

Lili's eyes widen. "I'm just looking out for you.

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself. But I guess you and father are just too blind to see that."

Lili flinched at the sound of her sister's hurtful words. The two of them glared at each other with anger. An awkward silence filled the room. It only lasted for about three minutes. Finally they screamed to each other," I WISH I WERE YOU!" They walked past each other and headed towards their rooms. But before they opened their doors, they stopped in their tracks. They each turned a heel and ran back to each other.

"Wait a minute," they said to each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Lili asked.

"Only if you're thinking about letting me borrow your dress." Lilah answered.

"Close enough."

_**Well I hope you guys like it so far. I plan to do another when ever I can. I got school and stuff so. We'll see! Please review. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Have a Plan

_**Hey, hey! So.. I know I haven't updated since... Idk. Lol. But the past is behind us! I'm updating now. So, don't get your panties in a twiiisst... XD im just kidding. Well... hope you like it! Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 2: I Have a Plan

Their blue eyes wide open, and their faces 5-inches away. Their mouths curled into devilish smirks. Its been over 10 minutes and they were still processing each others' thoughts. Lili's right eye began to twitch. Lilah couldn't help but giggle. She lost concentration and put her hand over her moth.

Lili flinched at Lilah's reaction. "_What_?!" Lili asked a bit annoyed. Her smirk fading away.

"Y-your eye's t-twitching.." Lilah tried to speak in between giggles.

Lili just rolled her eyes. "Focus! Now, I have a plan."

Lilah finished her giggling and put on her serious face. She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, let's hear it."

Lili nodded. "Okay. Since we're obviously not satisfied with our lives, I've thought we'd..."

"Trade dresses?" Lilah interrupted with an excited smile.

"Well, that's part of the plan.." Lili started again. "I was thinking we'd could trade lives for a while. Just to see how it feels."

Lilah put a finger on her chin and gave Lili's idea some thought. "Hmm.. I like it," Lilah nodded in agreement. "So what are the terms?"

"Well..." Lili began. "I say we trade places for a whole week; clothes, hair, everything!" Lili waved her hands in the air to add emphasis

"What do ya say we make this a bit more interesting?" Lilah gave a competitive smirk.

"Oh, how so?" Lili asked matching Lilah's expression.

"We keep this going for a whole week like you said. But, whoever caves in and doesn't wanna be the other looses."

"Hmm.. I accept!" Lili put her hands on her hips again. She leaned a bit more on her left leg. "So what happens if I lose.. which I won't."

"Hmm..." Lilah gave it some thought. "If you lose, you have to take Sebastian's place and serve me for a whole month!"

Lili's smirk didn't fade one bit. She was confident that she wouldn't lose this bet.

"Alright," she said. "And if you lose, you have to stay together with Dean."

Lilah's eyes widen. She knew this was going to be a problem. But, as always, she was confident that she was going to win this bet. Lilah gave a scowl and said,"Fine."

"Good," Lili said. She placed her hand out towards her younger twin. Lilah did the same and they shook on it exchanging agreements.

"There's just one thing we need to do though," Lilah suggested.

"What?"

"You gotta add a baby blue streak in your hair, and I have to cover mine's up," she grabbed the only piece of baby blue in her hair and twirled it on her finger.

"Hmm.. you've got a pint there, baby sister. Let's say we do a quick hair touch up before bed."

"I'll go get the dye!" Lilah said excitedly. She loved to play hair dye.

She came back with a bottle of blonde hair die and another with baby blue hair die. She also had a brush to paint the streak.

Only 10 minutes later, since they were only dying little pieces of hair, they wrapped their hair with one layer of plastic wrap and another with scarves for extra protection. They got into their beds and thought about how good it'll feel win they win the bet.

_**Cool huh? Lol. So competitive towards each other! I was thinking about making it longer but... AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT! Lol naww im jk! Hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Swich

**_Hi Hi! Soooo... Just finished the Science part of the test. Got Math and History to go. Ahhh!.. Lol. So how u guys been? Hope u all passed ur tests too. :) Well anywhoo... I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy! :)  
_**

Chapter 3: The Switch

A bright pink light shined through as hit Lili's eye lids. She squinted at the Sun's rays. She fiercely rubbed her eyes and sat up. She patted the top of her head to scratch her itch. She widen her eyes at remembering the deal her and Lilah made last night. Did the dye come out right?

Lili hopped out of bed and headed to her dresser. She reached up and started to unwrap her scarf; revealing the plastic wrap. She slowly removed the plastic wrap from her head. She was pleased that the dye had came out so perfectly. She looked just like her sister!

"Hmm," she commented on the results. She was glad the dye came out right, but she did in fact look like her younger twin sister. Speaking of her younger twin, she wondered if the dye came out right with her, too. She turned to her bedroom door and twisted the knob. She went across the hall and made a right. On top of her door were baby blue words in cursive letters spelled out "Lilah."

Lili made her way into her sister's room. She smirked and put her hands on her hips at the sight of her sister's body half way off of her bed. Her head was hid under her pillow. Her left leg and arm were hanging off the edge of her bed. The covers were covering her a quarter off her waist; revealing her other leg. Lili shook her head at her sister's appearance. She sure can sleep wild.

Lili made her way to her sister's bed. She looked down on her and placed a hand on her sister's back. "Lilah..." Lili whispered. Lilah didn't budge. She slept and slept.

"Lilah..." Lili tried a bit louder. Lilah turned a bit away from her sister and made an irritating groan. Lili scowled at her sister's uncooperative behavior. She was getting fed up with this.

Lili sighed and placed both hands on her sister's shoulders. She pulled her shoulders back and thrusted them forward. She shifted her sisters shoulders and caused her to roll over and fall off her bed.

"AHHH!" Lilah yelled with a loud thud. Lilah moaned in pain and rubbed her back side. Lili couldn't help but giggle at her sister's struggle.

"What the hell, Lili!" Lilah exclaimed as she got up slowly with her hands still on her back side.

Lili finished up her giggles. She innocently put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear sister. You were so busy sleeping your life away I'd thought I'd give you a little wake-up call."

Lilah just scowled at her older twin. "What do ya want anyway?"

"Oh! Right." Lili pointed to her hair and revealed a baby blue strip much like the one Lilah had.

"Oh my God! It worked!" realizing Lili's success, Lilah rushed over to her dresser and removed her scarf along with her plastic wrap.

She was surprised to see that luck turned out right for her as well. She looked just like Lili!

"YES!" Lilah exclaimed. "We look just like each other!" she turned and faced Lili.

"It's not over yet," Lili reminded her. "There's still the matter of our wardrobe."

"You mean I get to wear your clothes?"

"Mhm,"Lili nodded. Lilah always wanted to borrow Lili's dresses. Now she gets to.

"Sweet!" She made her way over to Lili's room and to her closet. Inside were fancy dresses and shoes galore. Lilah had her own fancy dresses as well but they weren't as exotic as Lili's.

"Today's free dress day," Lili added.

"That's all I needed to hear," Lilah said raiding her sister's closet. She searched through the closet until she found the perfect dress. It was a cotton candy pink dress that went above her knees. It was strap-less and had purls on the waist. On the bottom were ruffles. She took a look at the shoes rack and found 4-inch heel suede shoes that matched her dress.

"This will be perfect!" Lilah exclaimed. Lili simply gave a yawn at her sister's excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go raid your closet now too," Lili waved her hand at her sister leaving her room. She walked back to her sister's room and opened her closet door.

Inside were fancy dresses as well. But all over were rockin' mini-skirts, cute skinny jeans, elegant blouses, and cute and comfortable T-shirts. On the shoe rack were cute converse shoes, vans, and exotic boots. Lili began making her pick. She chose an elegant black blouse with ruffles at the sleeves and a black mini-skirt. Lili then eyed a pair of black knee-high boots with spikes at the toe. She quickly grabbed them off the rack and stared them down.

"Hello sexy," she said to the shoes as if they were a pair of cute twin boys her age.

**_I know I know! Y am I taking so long. Well.. like I said Im under alot of pressure here! God I hate school so freakin much! Anywhoo... other than my needs, hope u liked this chapter. :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Time For School

**_Hey guys! Ik I havnt been updating 4 a while.. well... I hav lyk 2 other stories to work on too. But I luv u guys too. XD Any way I hope u like this story. I'm sitting here writing and watching reruns of martin mystery. Lol. Luv thiz show._**

Chapter 4: Time For School!

Lili and Lilah rushed down the stairs in a big hurry. They were getting ready for their "big day" today. It was indeed a day like no other to them. It was like they'd practically switched bodies! It was not mistake that Lili and Lilah remembered they're bet. They were both determined in winning this bet. Neither was willing to give up, which made it a lot more challenging.

The two stormed down the stairs and took a seat near the table; where they were greeted with confused looks from their father.

"Ugh..." he began. "Are you two alright?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" said Lili (Lilah).

"Well you're not sitting in your usual seats," their father pointed out.

"Oh! Well..." Lilah (Lili) began. She was always good with words. "Well, father. We decided to switch it up a bit. We're kinda tired of the same old routine." She gave her father an assuring smile.

After their father exchanged glances at both his twin daughters, he went back to what he was doing and gave a smile.

"Alright! But you know, if you really wanted to change things around here you should try and switch lives. Heh, I guarantee that would work," he gave a chuckle.

Lili and Lilah both looked at each other and gave nervous chuckles.

Soon they arrived at school. They stepped out of their limo and headed to their classes. As soon as they stepped through the gate, they were greeted by two girls. "Hey Lili!" called out a girl with short blonde hair.

The real Lili was about to answer when Lilah kicked her in the back of her ankle. Lili let out a silent yelp.

The girl looked at them in confusion. "Ugh, hey," Lili(Lilah) finally responded.

"So you ready for that test?" said the girl.

"Test?" said Lili(Lilah).

"Did you forget? We're taking a geometry test today. And I hear it's the hardest one."

Lili(Lilah)'s eyes widen. "Ugh, can you please excuse us for a sec?" she grabbed her sister by the wrist.

"You didn't tell me I'd have to take a test!" Lilah exclaimed.

"Oops, guess I was so busy raiding your closet I totally forgot," Lili mocked.

"Dont think this means I'm quitting! I'm taking that test!"

"By all means, please do!"

Lilah then made her way back to the girl leaving a scowl at her sister.

"This is too easy," thought Lili.

**_Ik it was a long time since ive udated well i did just now. Lol. YW, hope u enjoyed._**


End file.
